Sapphire
Description Sapphire is a pure white she-cat with sapphire blue eyes. History Before the Heir Ceremony Sapphire is born to Garnet and Citrine in the prologue. She is named by her father and is the first to be named. Sapphire is then seen in Chapter 1 playing with her sister, Diamond, when she bumps into a silver cat and loses her sister. She then finds her as Lilac is talking to Diamond, and they continue to play until Citrine finds them and calls for their nap. In Chapter 2, the two sisters come for the heir ceremony, Sapphire being nervous, and she is chosen as Citrine's heir. After the Heir Ceremony Due to being selected for royalty, she moves rooms in Chapter 3. She is seen once again in Chapter 5, learning about how to demand perfection. In Chapter 6, she is practicing ceremonies, and when she finishes, she goes to her room and meets Lavender, her lady in waiting. She says that she thinks that she's supposed to help with jewelry and cleaning her room, but Sapphire replies that she can do that herself. However, they decide to help together. In Chapter 7, she allows her servant to keep a necklace she likes, and in Chapter 9, when she's fledging, she overhears her parents discussing why she was chosen to be a princess. However, in Chapter 10, Garnet discovers Sapphire playing with her servant, and orders them to stop. The princess protests, but her father silences her and brings her to the balcony, alone. He tells her to not befriend commoners because it leads to sorrow. In Chapter 11, she is demanding perfection to the royal chefs, and in the next chapter, she finds Lavender again near a fountain she was sitting at. The servant reveals that she'd have to leave the castle if she talked to the princess, which makes Sapphire order for the other servants to leave her presence. In Chapter 13, she sees her sister at the market, and when a fisher states that Diamond's not allowed to wear gemstones due to not being a part of the royal family, she silences him. Her sister states that she's changed, and Sapphire states that she has changed as well. Garnet finds them and requests for Diamond to go to the balcony with the royal family, and she declines. In Chapter 15, Sapphire has her choosing ceremony, and selects Fern, a servant, to be her mate. In Chapter 16, Sapphire is wed to Fern, with his name being changed to Emerald since he will be a future king. As the two mates walk down the aisle, Sapphire notices Diamond in the crowd; who was late and has dirt on her paws. She shuns Diamond angrily, which upsets her. Appearance in Chapters * Prologue * Chapter 1 * Chapter 2 * Chapter 3 * Chapter 5 * Chapter 6 * Chapter 7 * Chapter 9 * Chapter 10 * Chapter 11 * Chapter 12 * Chapter 13 * Chapter 15 * Chapter 16 * Chapter 17 Trivia * She is Citrine's favourite kit Category:Characters